Digiforce - Darkness Looms
by Skat
Summary: A new set of Digi-destined are discovered, but there's something that sets them apart from their predescessors


Digiforce: Episode 1  
"Darkness Looms"  
----------------------------  
Digiforce characters are (c) to FurSpace Productions  
Digimon: Digital Monsters is (c) Bandai and Toei  
To get the storyline, please read Digiforce: The Beginning  
(Admins please do not chapter)  
----------------------------  
  
A lone figure ran past the dank alleyway. Stocky, wearing a ragged hat and had dirty blonde hair. The Wizardmon stopped to look behind himself and immediately bolted again as three Gazimon dressed in dark clothes came after him. Hidden in the darkness of the alleyway, two blue eyes watched the situation and followed the running Digimon.  
  
In the busy streets, people bustled about, flying vehicles zoomed above the crowds and one young Gomamon by the name of Shan pushed past people in a vain attempt to get home. "Um, uh, excuse me. Pardon me. Sorry." Shan said as the crowd counter-flowed him. Finally fed up, he stopped to have a rest in a conveniently empty alleyway. Shan's long ears perked up as he heard footsteps coming from the alleyway. He jumped as he saw a Wizaardmon trip at the 4-way directly in front of him. "We've got him now!" said a gruff-voiced Gazimon who can up behind the fallen Digimon. The thugs immediately grabbed and hauled up the Wizardmon who was yelling "Wait, you can't do this! The fate of our world is at stake!" whilst stuggling weakly.  
  
The blue eyes in the dark narrowed angrily at the situation.  
  
"You should'a thought of that before getting in the way of our bosses ambitions" said the leader. Shan who was sick of being unnoticed shouted "Hey! Leave him alone!" Soon all eyes were on him. "Well, look what we got here, boys" said the leader, confidently. "Someone who thinks he's a hero. What are you gonna do? Bark at us?" his companions laughed and Shan gritted his teeth. Oblivious at everything else, Shan ran screaming at the leader, tackling him to the ground and began slashing at him with his claws. The Wizardmon took this opportunity to sneak off, not noticing a faint glow coming from his bag. The other Gazimon grabbed Shan of their boss and started pounding on him then eventually held him upright. The lead Gazimon sneered evilly at the bleeding young Gomamon. "No one can fight the corporate. No one." The leader took out gun and before he could unlock the safety, a white blur suddenly knocked both him and his flunkies to the ground. Shan jumped out of the way as the leader brought up his gun again only to find it sliced in half. "What coulda done that?!" he exclaimed as he stared at the former gun. The answer, and the owner of the blue eyes tapped him on the shoulder. She was a tall, young and muscular Gatomon. Her hair was golden blonde and had a lock arced down the left side of her face. "Excuse me," she said to the bewildered Gazimon "but I think you've over-stepped your bounds here, boy." She didn't notice one of the flunkies coming up behind her with a knife. "Look out!!" shouted Shan. The girl automatically swiped a claw around sending the knife into a wall. "Can I help you?" she asked the Gazimon and promptly punched him into the same wall.  
  
The Wizardmon, still hiding in the shadows began noticing the glow in his bag and it was getting more intense.  
  
"Hey!" yelled the Gazimon leader, his third still-concious flunkie staggering next to him. "You've messed with members of the Digi-Corporate! You're in deep trouble now!"  
  
Shan and the Gatomon girl stood by each other warily watching the two remaining Gazimon thugs when suddenly, the Wizardmon casually stepped between the groups. He said to Shan and the girl "I finally found you, I know who you are." Shan and the Gatomon both looked at each other "What?" they both said. "You are the Digi-destined. This proves it." he held out two computer chips, one glowed a light gray while the other shined a bright pink. The glow intensified as the chips got closer to the digimon. "Take these." he said as he handed Shan his bag and each digimon took a chip. A bright light engulfed the digimon, bathing the alleyway and the stunned Gazimon in bright light. "Wow!" Shan exclaimed. Shan saw that in place of his chip was a kind of digivice. It had a large handle on the left side connected to a seperate screen. Shan looked at the girl who was examining her own digivice and notice a glimmer of gold hanging from her neck, he looked at his own chest and found and old-fashioned crest and tag which was marked with the Sign of Reliability. Both digimon looked up to see only the Gazimon, the Wizardmon had vanished without a trace. "Where'd he go?" asked the girl, Shan simply shrugged and looked at the Gazimon again. "Oh yeah, you and we have some unfininshed business." Shan smirked. Obviously thinking he'd have nothing to lose the third Gazimon charged at the Gatomon girl when she suddenly yelled "LIGHTNING SLASH!!" sending her claws through the unfortunate gangster and deleting him. The leaders mouth gaped open. Shan smirked at him.   
'So now we have attacks again do we?'   
  
The words came into Shan's mind as he thought, he shot out his arm and yelled "MARCHING SHARK!!" sending a wave a shark-shaped energy, which broadsided the leader who stumbled and ran into the darkness of the alleyways. "You'll regret this!" he yelled. "Ah, shut up!" the girl yelled back then she turned to Shan. "Well, looks like we've got a destiny to fulfill" she stated "Yeah." replied Shan "You fight good." he said "To bad you don't." said the girl "You'd just get in the way if you didn't have that attack to hide behind." Shan raised an eyebrow and held out a flipper. "I'm Shan." he said, she shook it with a paw "Name's Giana" she said. "If you need to get in contact with me in case of emergency, call me on this" she held out a piece of paper that had a Digi-Comm number on it. "EMERGENCIES!" she articulated. "Uh, yeah..." said Shan as he watched her walk off.   
  
Shan stalked back into the busy streets, staring at his digivice, thoughts racing through his mind. 'How can I be one of the digidestined? What'd that guy mean by The Digi-Corporate? Giana must be special if she can be at the Champion level, no one made it that far anymore.'  
  
The answers would soon come. Shan continued toward his apartment  
  
"The digi-destined, you say?" said a booming voice. "Y... Yes." said the frightened Gazimon. "Well, boys, 'ah can't say ah' like this. Those little darlin's are sure to cramp our style." "This is indeed unfortunate, but there are only two of them. We shall destroy them easily." said a third voice. The Gazimon wandered out of the room and thought to himself 'We're all doomed'  
  
The End  
-------  
-------  
-------  
  
Thank you.  
  
  
  



End file.
